A Most Potent Potion
by Erebos Brando
Summary: Mr. Colbert's latest experiment has some very powerful effects...


Author's Notes: Takes place in a non-cannon gap between the destruction of the Ancient Dragon and Saito and Louise's wedding.

I tried to keep this one in the 'Teen' rating, but I'm not sure if I may have overdone it. If it should be in the 'mature' category let me know. I would rather not get my ass thrown off this site, I've put a lot of time into my profile.

This fic makes 15 fics from me! A total of five franchises I've crapped on! When will I stop? When I get a life! So **never**! -evil laughter-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Medicine.

Jean Colbert would admit he was far from an expert in the matters of it, but it was an interest to him none the less. With the right drug, one could destroy the mind, bring sleep to the restless, bring release to the suffering, and even save the life of a person. One of the things he had talked to Saito about had been medicine in his world, and it was interesting to say the least.

In a conversation with Saito on the topic, the boy had (while rather amused) stated there were drugs that existed solely for the purpose of...well, enhancing one's sex life. They'd briefly talked about it, Saito finding himself unable to stifle his giggles (he was a young, with a small army of girls after him, what did he have to worry about?), and Saito spoke a strange term to him. Perhaps it was a mistake in the misfired silencing spell Miss Vallière had placed upon him, (which was more likely than anyone had the guts to say out loud) but the term sounded like"Afrodeezeac".

That had triggered the memory of an old legend. Of a root, not common to Tristain, that gave those that consumed it a burst of..._energy_. A legend mostly lost to the modern day, and it'd been years since he'd heard it. By some strange coincidence, the nearby forest did contain small patches of this root and he got to work, his curiosity beyond containment. It'd taken two days, but he believed he'd created something which, had he lived in Saito's world, could have earned him an absolute fortune.

(Well, if he ever wanted to migrate...)

A concentrated, liquid extract of the root was before his face, contained in a flask. It was a light blue in color. If the root did as legend claimed, then this would be one incredible potion. Being an honorable man of science, he would only test this in a willing and suitable candidate, which pretty much only left him. The young men of this academy just couldn't be trusted, and Old Osmond was enough of a pervert already.

As for female testing...another topic for another day.

He looked around his desk, frowning when he did not find some kind of empty glass container. His eyes instead turned to a cup, its contents having been emptied hours ago. He picked it up, placing the tip of the flask to the cup and pouring some of the liquid in. He nearly filled it, before returning the flask to its stand. He turned his attention solely to the cup. Well it poured like normal water. Had the same consistency too. He decided to leave it for a few minutes, see if anything would change. There was something else he was planning to work on, but he'd need to get a few things from the library. He lightly placed the cup upon the table and left his sanctum. He wouldn't be gone long, so what was the harm? It wasn't like anyone ever actually strolled into his lab...

Kirche huffed to herself, the girl was just plain _bored_. With Tabitha being a queen she was without her best friend to amuse herself, and all the other females were strangely occupied today. She put her hands on her hips, trying to think of ways to amuse herself. She sighed to herself, she missed the good old days. Her and Tabitha doing what they will by day, and a little closed curtain fun time at night. Though that got old, when the one that got away came along. She smiled, she was happy for those two, really, yet if there was one thing Kirche prided herself on it was her absolute power over men, except Saito. She blinked, now Jean too when she thought about it. With that thought she found herself grinning.

She'd found something to do, and if all went well, some_one_ to do. Two fire mages...so much burning passion just waiting to be set free! Her gaze shot in a few directions, trying to find the oddly unmemorable building that was her current prey's laboratory. She found it, just kinda _there_ in the distance. Next to the walls of the castle it seemed so strange a thing to look at. She walked, passing though an archway...

...only to bump into-"Louise?"

Both females took a step back, Louise taking a second to rub her nose. "Hey Kirche. I can't find Saito anywhere." Her eyes turned dark. "Probably off messing with that maid..."

Kirche managed to _not_ show her confusion. Not at Louise's feelings, but at not doing something about them. Kirche really did wonder why Louise just didn't order the maid gone from their household. Queen's order or not, Saito's mansion or not, if Louise demanded it, Seista would be gone. "Well I haven't seen him." Louise's expression turned to fury, and the flare in her eyes promised pain. Somehow, this gave Kirche a grand idea, whether born out of selfishness or selflessness she had no idea. "I was just about to go see Jean, maybe Saito's with him. Louise's fury vanished, the professor being among the half of people Louise didn't mind Saito spending time with. (for the other half: See "all females") Besides, if Saito _was_ with Jean, then Louise could correct that. He'd already barged in on her when she was working her magic before, she wasn't having that happen again. Nothing was stopping her today.

Off they went, and in a moment they were before the door. Louse grasped the handle and shifted it, and both were granted access. The pair walked in, taking in the slightly dark atmosphere of the room.

The dark, _empty_ atmosphere of the room. Louise's hair somehow shifted upwards, like some kind of sentient angry creature. "That damn Saito! If he _is_ off messing with that maid I'll flay him to the bone!" She suddenly stopped, grabbing something on the table. Kirche briefly saw it was a cup, before she was quickly, angrily empting its contents into her mouth.

Some of it anyway, she suddenly extracted the cup from her mouth, looking into it with a curious expression. "This tastes weird."

Kirche approached. "Really? Let me try." She briefly wondered if Jean kept alcohol in his lab as she emptied the cup into her mouth and swallowed. "You're right. Wonder what it is?"

(Neither of them noticed the large flask on the stand...)

Kirche's tongue lightly danced in her mouth, trying to identify what she'd just consumed. If she could identify it, she'd have something to try and bribe affection out of Jean with. He had odd tastes though. Whatever it was, it certainly left a warm feeling in its wake. She felt it from her throat all the way to her stomach, then somehow it spread out. It soon spread up...and _down._

She lightly bit her lower lip, her breathing getting heavier. Her hand snaked up to the buttons of her shirt, undoing the top clasped button. Her ample chest bounced for a second as her head arced back. Her hand lowered again, and her arms were flat against her sides. She looked around the room. Her eyes came across some of the things kept in this lab.

Flasks.

Tubes.

Vials.

Jean's staff...

A hand reached up again, touching the top of her breast. She lightly stroked, biting her lower lip again. She moved her further across the length of her chest, biting harder as her lip started to quiver. She reached the edge of her-the traces of a moan escaped her. Her other hand reached up, touching her other breast, she slowly moved-

-BANG-

The door had flown open, and Kirche's hands returned to her sides, she'd forgotten all about Louise. Kirche could hear the running girl screaming out something very familiar.

"SAITOOOO!"

Her body continued to quiver, and she was about to close the door again when a figure walked through it. Jean walked in. He only looked for an instant before he smiled, walking away and placing some books upon another table. "Hello, Miss Zerbst. I just passed by Miss Vallière, she seemed rushed. Is something wrong?"

Kirche turned on him was a gaze that could have made putty out of a holy man. She leaned forward slightly, given emphasis to her greatest weapons. "I'm burning up, Jean. Will you please..._burn with me?_"

He paused, before slowing turning around. He knew that tone far better than he liked to admit. Yet even for her, this was extremely...he couldn't find the word. "What do you..." He noticed the cup, and it'd been _moved_. "Miss Zerbst, did you drink-?"

"Jean!" She lunged at him. In a heartbeat he was in his back, being held down by a _shapely_ form. She pressed herself against him. "Miss Zerbst! What are you-?!"

She was an inch from his face. "They called you 'flame snake' didn't they?" She licked her lips. "Show me what a snake tongue can do." He clamped his mouth shut just in time. She pressed tighter against him, her experienced mouth quickly moving around his face and neck.

He angled his head away from her _affections_ as best he could, but this only served to spur her on. He'd never strike a student, but this couldn't go on. He shut his eyes and grunted as she bit lightly against his neck with a moan. His gazed shot around, finding the table, wall, the little cup that caused this mess, his book collection, and a bit closer to him to find-

His arm shot out, punching the table he'd just placed the books upon, one falling right into his hand. With a sultry smile, Kirche found the collar of his coat, and was quickly at work at severing its binds. Jean took aim, casting his book with all his might.

It hit something.

That something fell forward.

He caught it.

Kirche removed her lips from his neck. "Jean?" The last thing she saw was his staff, and she might have heard him mutter something...but it all went black. Jean paid no mind as Kirche's form slumped atop him, instead he took aim at the flask containing this miraculous/disastrous potion. He thrust his staff.

The flask burst into flames, in an instant it was as if a blue sun itself had appeared above the table, not even permitting the potion to become vapour. (That he did _not_ need!) In the next instant it was gone, leaving nothing behind. He nodded to himself, that potion was way too dangerous for anyone to know about. Best let it be forgotten.

He sighed in relief, it was all over. He'd let Kirche sleep it off, and with that thought she nuzzled into his neck. "Don't stop, Jean..." He turned red, he was going to have to get out of this position soon. Chances are the sleep spell wasn't going to stop her for long. His thoughts briefly turned to his arrival here, now what had miss Vallière been in a rush about? Could Kirche's _reaction_ have been that unnerving? Well, maybe, but why call out for Saito?

..."Damn!"

Not even an infuriated Agnes could chill his bones like this. He quickly grasped Kirche by the shoulders, and gently rolled the pair of them over. The young girl cried out in her sleep, bringing a fresh bout of red to the professor's face. Were he only twenty years younger, and lacking morals, he'd wake her right up. He shook his head, there were more important things than the unconscious student in his lab! The one who'd ran out was the real problem, and there was only one place she would go, which meant one boy was in incredible danger.

They weren't married _yet_! And if _that_ happened before the wedding Saito was a dead man!

(_Saito_, not himself, oddly.)

He ran out the lab, another wave of his staff locking the door as he went. He just prayed he found Saito before she did...

Saito swung Derflinger into the air, getting used to his form as a Katana. Derflinger spent most of his time inside Saito's Gandalfr rune now, and both were in the market for a new permanent blade. This Katana was looking to be a keeper. Light, fast, and its strength enhanced by the spirit of Derflinger. Now it was just a matter of installing the "mouth"...

"SAITOOOOO!"

He stopped, quickly identifying the runaway train rushing at him as "Louise-AHHHH!" He was knocked clean off his feet...

Jean ran through the fields of the castle, his gaze shooting in all directions, now where was-oh...

She'd beaten him to Saito. He blinked, taking in the somewhat hilarious sight.

The young, strong warrior, still with sword in hand was being dragged on his butt by the scruff of his neck by the tiny pink-haired girl. Saito was just blinking, possibly confused by the logistics, though more likely by-"Louse, where are we going?"

She didn't even turn to face him. "Little cat wants to play with big cat!"

"Wha-? What are you-?" His jaw fell open. Only in his mind could that statement be translated to mean... The sudden grin on Saito's face could have cast light to the deepest darkness. Even being dragged, and on his backside, he still found a way to perform what was clearly a victory dance. Even in the strangeness of it all, Jean couldn't help but grasp...

_This pair were heroes of war._

Louise started to break into a faster walk, and some students promptly ran for their lives as the beast screamed "MOVE!" while pointing her wand at them. Others who didn't comply were quickly introduced to the power of a void mage. Saito's dance was getting a little more animated.

It was worth waving his staff just to avoid seeing where Saito was going with his routine.

Louise suddenly stopped walking, her form slacking. Saito's instincts kicked in, and he promptly caught her as she fell. "Louise? Louise? Louise!" He shook her but to no avail, and Jean quickly approached.

"Don't worry, Saito, she's just asleep."

"Mr Colbert?"

Jean quickly broke into a shortened explanation, of how he had created a potion which drove the drinker into a _heat_ they could not repress, and Louise had _somehow_ got the idea to come into his lab and drink it. (No need to go into details about the passed out student locked inside his lab) As he finished two figures arrived.

"Mr Saito!"

"Saito, is everything okay?"

Tiffania and Seista looked down at the sight before them, their hearts both warmed and left with traces of jealousy at how protectively Saito held Louise. Saito looked to the pair of newcomers, his eyes shooting between the pair, clearly enjoying view he could witness from his position on the floor. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb turned on in his head, and he turned to Jean, grinning.

"You got any more of that stuff?"

Jean's eyebrow twitched. _This_ was why Saito would never have been considered a candidate for the potion. "You're getting married soon, Saito. And you want to do _that_?" To his immense astonishment, Saito shook his head.

"I just wanna watch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's notes: Not trying to imply with this one shot that Colbert's any kind of perv or anything. He just strikes me as the kind of man who'd study this kinda thing. Think about it, a guy that manages to recreate _blood_ in his lab clearly doesn't mind more pointless experiments. (What good would Dragon's blood be, really? This isn't Harry Potter.)

(yes it turned out to be gasoline in the end, but he didn't know that until he saw the "dragon" now did he?)


End file.
